Beacon's New Arc
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Twenty-two Years after the Siege of the Governor's Ball in Escorts and Duelists it is time for a new class to enter Beacon's hallowed halls and pick up the mantle of Hunters and Huntresses in training. Students have journeyed from all over the world to come to the Alma Mater of the Heroic teams of RWBY and JNPR. Horrid Summary, Squeal to Of Escorts and Duels more info inside.


**Hello there boys and girls, this Future ic is a continuation from my one shot Of Escorts and Duelists, while not a needed read for understanding what is going on I would still recommend reading it before hand. This is dealing with what my idea for the far future of RWBY is, I own nothing that belongs to the Church of Roosterteeth and our Profit and Savior Monty Oum, may all glory and honors be given to he who has loaned us such wonderful toys and rich world to play in. But anyways, Here we go, Welcome my dearest readers to:**

* * *

><p>Beacon's New Arc:<p>

Chapter 1

All that Glitters

* * *

><p>The man sat in his office at the top of the tower his aging face currently at peace behind his glasses as he took an appreciative sip of his mug of coffee, the sound of the door being thrown open caused the man in the green long coat to raise an eyebrow at the silver and god haired woman who came marching towards him her purple skirt shifting slightly with each crack of her heels hitting the marble flooring of the large office.<p>

"NO, NO, NO, NO, I'm done, not happening, you can't do this to me, you manipulative old man," Glynda Goodwitch was so angered that a light blush covered her cheeks and her lime green eyes locking on the amused brown eyes of the man relaxing in the chair behind a desk.

"You saw the new student list I take it? And have I ever mentioned how stunning you look when angered?" Ozpin smiled at the woman as he took another appreciative sip of his coffee.

"… Not the time Ozpin, and yes I did have a look at the list, you let ANOTHER one of them in? The last one was bad enough. He almost destroyed the entire school…"

"When someone tried to kill his girlfriend's team while everyone was asleep, I don't think we can blame the boy for that one." Ozpin twirled his cup not even looking the woman in the eye.

"… Then how about the time he literally broke a bullhead…"

"That would have happened to anyone, but it also let us know that there is in fact a stress limit on the reactors, and again someone was trying to kill one of his teammates, he did catch up with the man."

"And the time that his team led a revolt in the dormitories…"

"That wasn't his fault, and I warned you the consequences of getting rid of pancake Wednesday." Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly as he rose leaning a bit more on his cane as he had to what seemed every year, standing tall the man smiled knowingly at the woman. "I think it's time for a new arc in Beacon's future. Also, remember all of the tests show he is much more his mother's son then his father's."

[-

Silbern cracked his neck enjoying the feeling of the tension leaving his neck as his pale blond hair flew into his face covering it for a moment. With a sigh he pulled his hair together in a short ponytail, just like the one his uncle had. It was the first day of Beacon for new students. He remembered hearing stories about the school growing up from all of his Aunts and Uncles and now he like his father and almost all of his father's family would be a student there. Silbern finished getting up before slipping on his jeans and black long sleeve shirt with blue trim. Putting his partial thigh plates into position Silbern picked up his heavy white and silver long coat, with a bit of a flourish he threw it around himself his arm's catching the proper shoulders and let the garment fall into place. Over that went his upper body armor, a simple white and silver trimmed front and back plate, pauldrons on his shoulders and bracers on his forearms. The final thing he grabbed was the thick belt that acted both as the tie on the long coat but more importantly held his long sword.

The young man exited the inn he was staying in after a nice chat with the owner, an older man named Josepie, nice man. As Silbern looked around planning the rest of his day he walked into something that almost fell… acting quickly thanks to his lessons at home Silbern was able to grab the…girl and make sure she didn't fall before taking a look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," the girl had Brown hair with a red streak and emerald green bright eyes… Silbern lost his voice for a second, this was by far the most attractive girl he had ever seen in his life, the girl was in a light grey coat and had a black Derby hat with an emerald band… in her hand was a thin ebony cane with a silver tip and a very, very pure white dust crystal. She was short, only coming up to his chest despite her being in boots. The two stood there for a second just looking at each other.

"It's not a problem," Silbern thanked whatever part of his brain was still working enough to speak before it became awkward. Working off of that the rest of his brain kicked in. "My fault actually, I was lost in thought. So on your way to the ferry to Beacon?"

"Uh-huh," The girl smiled and looked around trying to get her bearings. "I'm sorry, I was the one who stopped, I'm actually from Atlus, but I wanted to come here, my hero's went here to school and I want to be like them so… and now I'm babbling aren't I, My father… oh dear I was about to start off again… I'll…"

Silbern almost laughed at the girl's quickly blushing face, but that would have earned him a fate worse than death if his mother or aunts found out.

"It's fine; I understand where you're coming from. And I'm a bit of a local, and we seem to be headed to the same place, and for the same reason." Silbern tapped the blue handle of his blade as he offered the girl his arm. "Why don't I escort you there myself?"

"Fair enough mysterious stranger…" the girl slipped her arm through the offered one and the two set off towards the station, the soft clicks of her cane and the clink of his sword against his thigh plate were the only sound for a moment before Silbern spoke up again.

"Silbern Arc, at your service." It took the girl a second to process… this was the son of one of her heroes… well two but Jaune was more her brother's hero… but Weiss Arc… that would make him…

"Heir Arc… I'm sorry, I should have…" She stopped babbling and trying to figure out whether or not to bow or curtsy to fix a glare on Silbern as he burst out laughing her free hand smacking the boy on the arm. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost set you off again… you know when someone gives you their name and the two of you are walking together what the polite thing to do is…right?"

"…" The girl glared at the boy a moment more before laughing slightly to herself. "Fair enough, and I'm sorry to…"

"Well?"

"Oh… sorry… Amelia, Amelia Candlelight…"

"Well Miss Candlelight." Silbern motioned with his head over to the jests, "We're here, ready for a life of adventure and glory?"

Amelia looked up at the taller boy her age as he was gazing forward his light blue eyes locked onto the waiting jets and smiled lightly at the look of determination, whatever it was that motivated the boy had to be a powerful thing. Smirking she slipped her arm out of his and took off at a run her hand wrapping around his sword as she lifted it slightly.

"Race you there Silbern, Winner gets to keep it!" The brunette's laughing voice drew some attention, but the cursing of the pale blond at the realization of his sword being taken and his long legs quickly closing the gap between the two of them drew even more of it.

"Get back here you thief!" The laughter in Silbern's voice was infectious several of the older people in the crowd smiled and leaned into a loved one at the sight of the boy as he over took the girl right before she could make it to the jet and threw the girl over his shoulder her hat falling off as he did so, she was able to snatch it out of the air with her cane before the accessories could hit the ground.

In the back corner of the dust port a white haired woman in a light blue and white mid thigh dress and matching jacket leaned into the blond man behind her in a black suit with a blue shirt and a blue tie covered in white lines. They smiled as the man wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the top of her head making sure to not have it resting on the start of the complicated single braid that her soft hair was woven into. The two sighed as the sound of a scroll going off caused them to separate slightly. They both reached for a pocket.

"Yours or mine?" the enchanting mezzo-soprano that the woman sighed out as she reached her scroll was met by a smooth low tenor voice from the blond man who touched her moving arm.

"It's mine Snow Angel, stay and watch. Tell me about it later, we're having dinner at Haysworth still right?" The blond man leaned over her shoulder at the white haired woman's nod of confirmation and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "For luck right?"

"Dunce…" The woman blushed for a moment as the man walked away, but she would stay and see her son off to the next step on his journey. The years had been kind to Weiss Arc, despite the birth of two babies and the stress of being married to a man-child she still had flawless skin and her body was still lithe and if not still as flexible as when she was her son's age, it was still close enough for her to pull the occasional bit of acrobatics when needed. The woman smiled at the sight of her eldest entering the jet slipping his sword, an elegant combination of the versatility of Myrtenaster and the pure functionality of Crocea Mors, Weiss smiled at the memory of getting the call from Signal when Ruby started saying what a genius Silbern was… was that really only three years ago? Weiss looked at the girl who her son was walking with and found her oddly familiar, there was something about her… but what was it.

[-

A young man stood flipping through a magazine his head bumping along to the music pouring through his headphones he seemed lost to the world around him as people hustled from one ship to another at the border port of Vaccuo and Vale. Looking up for a second his bright blue green eyes soaked in the area around him locking everything into a mental layout of the area around him, besides the people changing nothing much else had differed from the last time he did a check, the boy turned his head to the left and was about to open his mouth when he noticed that someone was missing that shouldn't be.

"Sis?" The turquoise eyed boy looked around his long black braid swinging around lightly as his two colored streaks of hair fell out of their place and landed over his eye. For a moment his eyes seemed almost manic before he locked onto a girl walking towards him she looked almost identical to him except for the slight bust and instead of turquoise a very pale peach looked at him and a small smile on her face. A small black cylinder tapped on her right hip mirroring the cylinder on the boys left.

"Ready to go brother mine?" The girl's voice was light and playful as she tossed one of the two bags on her shoulder to the boy who caught it with an oomf as the air was forced out of his gut. The boy stood up realigning his back as he flipped his bag over his shoulder as a heavy bandaged arm was thrown over his shoulder causing him to let out another puff of air. Turning slightly a boy with blond hair and blue eyes smiled down at him. "Oh! I found OC and Thee also, I thought that we could all hitch a ride the rest of the way there together, Mom and Daddy are talking to Aunty Yang and Uncle right now, oh look our ticket's being called THEE, THEEEEEEEE WEE'REEEEE OVER HE…."

"Noutou, I think she knows where we are now," the girl stopped as her mouth was covered by her brother's hand, the girl nodded in agreement. The two girls walked together chatting gaily as the two boys followed behind. The black haired boy straightened his pink and turquoise streaks as he cursed his sister. "Stupid larks…"

"Dude." The bond haired boy shook his head at the shuffling figure. "It's one in the afternoon… when do you consider it day time Nou-kun?"

"Night fall." The four stopped as the blond boy started to laugh slightly the fox eared girl that was walking with Noutou started to laugh along also, soon the twin siblings started to laugh as well the four youths becoming the subject of odd stares as they boarded the express jet that would take them to Beacon.

[-

Silbern looked down at the city below him smiling at the peacefulness of the world from up here, he had always enjoyed looking down at the world from on high, his friends who he left behind at Signal always thought it was a power trip, that he enjoyed the feeling of looking down on people. Silbern slipped a small golden lozenge into his mouth and sucked on it lightly the honeyed herb taste kicking out the barest hints of the flight sickness that plagued him several times as a young child. He was still better than his father; the man usually blew through a handful of the little golden pills that Sibern's Uncle in Vaccuo always brought with him when he, Aunty and the twins made it up every winter… Silbern's smile broadened a little at the thought that all of his cousins would be at beacon with him… and next year the rest of them would show up. Silbern turned feeling the weight of his silver trimmed white long coat and similar half armor shift slightly as his coat simply flowed around his legs fluttering slightly and silently as he made his way over from the window to find a seat for the rest of his flight. Seeing a green banded derby with an open seat next to it Silbern made his way over to it. The girl had gotten separated from him in the crowd of people and he had in all honesty given up on looking for her knowing where she'd be soon enough, time for some revenge of the highest caliber for her daring to take his Argumentum from him.

Amelia Candlelight was amazed at the sight of the shrinking city that was quickly falling away from them, she had made it, after all of the begging and hours upon hours of proving herself first easily to her mother, then to her tutors, then to her older brothers, then finally, finally to her father. Abraham Candlelight, the brown haired green eyed man who headed Lamplighter's Securities had always been protective of his darling little girl but he was also willing to admit that his only daughter was able to handle herself in combat. With four older brothers, two of which being registered Hunters from Beacon, the girl had no other choice but to be. She had made it… a smile broke across her features her emerald green eyes so like her father's transposed onto the pixie feature of her mother, she had made it to where the Legendary Team RWBY went to learn their trade…Malachi would be so jealous. Amelia was lost in her memories when she let out a sharp inhale and screamed when she felt someone press their fingers into her sides. The laughter coming from behind her took a moment to place.

"You will pay for that Mr. Arc," the short woman turned one of her green eyes shifting to a deep ruby red for a moment as a small smile formed, if it wasn't for the context Silbern would have loved the look on the girl… but with both a younger sister and a full platoon of female cousins… well some things a boy just picks up on over the years. Slipping into the seat next to the girl Silbern smiled back brightly thankful that he made a friend so quickly, it was hard sometimes… but that was life. Looking over the girl's shoulder Silbern pointed at a screen that came to life showing a strict woman in glasses.

[-

It was approaching the middle of the afternoon and Oceanus Vasilias was flicking through his scroll, modifying his portfolio while his head nodded along to the soft hum of the music that filled the private cabin that he, his sister and the twins had laid claim to. Being the son of Neptune Vasilias, fourth lord of Atlus had a few good things going for it. Looking up for a moment he took in the sight of his adopted sister writing in her journal, probably a story prompt to send to the twerps. The fox ears on his sister's head flicked to him as she looked up her amber eyes locking onto his for a moment before she smiled and returned to her work, the twins were sprawled out, Noukon his headphones in place as his chest steadily rose and fell in the pattern of either deep meditation or the more likely sleep, Nouto on the other hand was wrapped up in a book, one of the few things that could calm the endless energy soured that was the female Ren child. The soft sound of the occasional page turn was the only thing to fill the air before a quiet ringing replaced the sound, standing Oceanus walked out and answered his scroll the bouncy blond locks of his mother's hair filled the screen before lilac meet lilac and the woman smiled.

"Hey kiddo, Just checking in to make sure that your flight is going ok," Yang Xio Vasilias was in a dust jet as well, the soft moaning and cursing that came from her end could only have been from one man.

"It must be a big thing for Uncle Jaune to be with you for this trip." Oceanus wasn't worried, the International Association of Huntsmen and Huntresses always sent in more firepower then was needed on jobs, but it had to have been big for them to bring the Unbreakable Wall all the way from Vale for a job, and from the lack of a sigh following another moan that meant that Aunt Weiss wasn't joining them on a hunt.

"It is Oshi," Yang smiled at her son as Jaune walked across the screen weaving over his shoulder at the boy. "How is Thee?"

"She's fine mom, we found the twins easily and… Hi Aunt Nora, yes I see you Nou and Nou are both ok," Oceanus smiled at his favorite aunt jumping around in the background. "Who else are they bringing in on this?"

"Your Aunt Blake is going to be showing up with Sun and your father will meet us there, he has to make a stop on his way. I'll be fine baby, go back to messing with the family portfolio and remember…

"… Family is everything. Keep them safe they keep you safe." Oceanus and the sound of his sister filled the air matching their mother's voice.

"Exactly, and Threicia make sure that your brother gets some sleep." The brown haired girl with grey fox ears looked over her brothers shoulders and nodded her head in understanding before bopping her brother upside the head once their mother disconnected.

"You should have let me know that it was mom…" The twitching ear of the girl would have been far more effective if the target wasn't 6'4 and built like a tank…. and her brother.

[-

Silbern smiled as he was drawn to the window, it wasn't his first time seeing the school, but it was always a humbling sight. The towering central spire with the school's namesake sending out its bright light always made him feel safe… the girl that was jumping up and down while pointing just adde… Silbern's thoughts stopped dead when he fully noticed what was happening while the girl was jumping. His brain kick started back up again when he noticed that he wasn't the only one who noticed. Moving directly behind the girl hopefully blocking her from view Silbern rested and on the girl's shoulder forcing her to stop.

"Welcome to our new Home Amelia,"

[-

Ozpin and Glynda watched the group of first year students make their first steps into Beacon as they did every year the groups of young men and women all looked the same from up here, full of potential, full of hope. The balcony was a perfect place to view everything, the soft constant breeze was quiet refreshing and almost always gentle. Glynda held the letter in her hand, she hated to do this but she didn't think she could take another generation of THEM and survive with her sanity intact.

"Headmaster I have to regret," As Ozpin began to turn and Glynda extend the letter a sharp gale force blast of air knocked into the tower causing Ozpin to steady the woman.

"What was that Ms Goodwitch?" Ozpin looked at the woman thoughtfully curious about what she was going to say.

"I regret…" Glynda stopped when she realized two things: One that Ozpin's reaction time was as perfect as always; and Two that her letter was gone, taking a breath the woman started again. "I regret to inform you that this conversation will have to wait till later."

"… Alright them Ms Goodwitch…"

[-

Over in the Animal pins all sorts of Hunter Companions and Companions in training were enjoying the lazy afternoon heat. An almost pure white Hound, larger then a wolf lay with his head over his crossed front paws. The silver snowflakes and double arches that occasionally showed up in his fur seemed to glisten in the light. The large canine stirred when a piece of paper landed in front of it… paper, it's master used to work with the stuff… and master would show up and pay attention if the paper was destroyed… therefore the dogs mind made the connection of eating paper means master's presence. Shredding it like he did as a puppy the dog watched the door and waited, one of the only decipherable words left on the paper was the word Resignation… not that the dog knew or cared, it destroyed paper therefore master should be there soon.


End file.
